Fairy Tale Of Fenchurch
by SilverCiara
Summary: Alex is getting close to the truth and she knows that the only way to find any closure is to get up to Manchester. She needs Gene to be there with her. In my version of the final chapter of Ashes, we will find out if Alex is getting too close for comfort.
1. And It Was All A Dream

Fairy tale Of Fenchurch Chapter One

'And they woke up and it was all a dream'. The worst ending ever. Boring, unoriginal and a bit of a cop-out, or so everyone says. For me, it would be the best ending. No Saints or God at a golden gate, No spaceship in the future and no mass murders who finally live out their desires. There was no other way to describe the past 3 years in this world than very, very weird. New cases come and go, murders get put in prison and new dishes on the menu at Luigi's, but the same people stayed in my life. The last few weeks had been tough. Tension had been high and the Guv had been angry the last few days, No doubt he felt guilty about Viv. Everyone missed him, he was a brilliant man, and a good friend to Gene. CID was quiet without him, but with Keats breathing down my neck to find out about Sam, I had little time to even think about him. Summer was near and it was the time of the year everyone can relax and enjoy themselves. The case on Sam Tyler is building up, I found out the truth from Gene. Sam wanted out of Manchester, Gene says he doesn't know why, did the 'real' world finally catch up with him? He can't have left there voluntarily, everyone says he was happy with Annie and the guys in CID. Everything leads back to Sam. Keats showed me the picture with the wind vane from the news report in the 'real' world, this must be connected with the copper which keeps haunting me. The copper leads to Gene, Gene leads to Sam, Sam leads to Manchester. Manchester. That's where I need to go. Find out the truth, the truth about Sam and Gene. Forget about Keats and what he wants. I need to go to Manchester. And I need to take Gene, Chris And Ray with me.

'Lady Bols, nice to see you make it into work, even if it is at lunchtime!'

Alex spun around, she hadn't expected the Guv here, she smiled innocently.

'Well, I was working on something.'

Gene pouted, stared intensely and sat down at his desk. Alex sighed, she was upset about walked out and leaving him in her flat alone, but she needed to think about them pictures. She had no doubt that she had ruined it now. She needed to talk to him. He looked up from his notepad, in which he had been franticly scribbling notes on, and stared at her, his piercing blue eyes drawing her into his office. The desk was cluttered and the room a mess, but still, Gene dominated the room. The bin was overflowing with screwed up pieces of paper and a bottle of whiskey lying cautiously on the top. She sighed again and leaned against the wall.

'Got a bee in your bonnet?'

She looked up, her eyes meeting his and becoming locked there. She moved closer to him and she could smell his aftershave and feel his breath. She blinked slowly and leaned in. Gene cleared his throat and whispered in her ear.

'It's not really the place Bolly.'

'Look, Gene I'm sorry about last night. I was just needed some air.'

He closed his eyes and turned his back on her. Gene moved up to the window and looked out at his team. He was proud of them all, even that dipstick Chris. Shaz was a determined woman and would get far, Ray was brave and a loyal right-hand man, Chris was becoming a modern copper, nevermind. He was young and had the chance to make his ways up the ranks. Then Alex. She had shaken the whole of CID when she arrived. Dressed as a tart, Mad as a hatter, she made an impression on them all. Gene grew to like her, but there was times when they clashed and argued and he would hate her. She was like Sam, someone who turned you upside down and changed your life. He just hoped she wouldn't leave him too.

'It's okay Bolly.'

Still with his back to her, she opened the door and walked out of Gene's office. CID was vibrant today, chatter and laughter flooded to Alex's ears. The tapping of the keys at Shaz's desk and the scratching of the pencil on paper at Ray's were the small contribution to the sounds. The warm smell of toast and tea came from the kitchen nearby and made Alex happy to be there for the moment. Her heels tapped rhythmically on the floor and stopped when she reached her desk. Her chair creaked as she sat down and she pulled at her pencil skirt to cover her modesty and picked up this week's case file. Her fingers flicked through the pages seamlessly, words scrambling together and the pictures losing its definition. Alex snapped the file shut and it flew off the desk and onto the floor. With a lot of attitude, Alex jumped off her seat and hastily picked it up and placed it back on the desk. She felt a gentle nudge and her feet fell from beneath her.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up.'

Shaz extended her hand and helped her to her feet. Alex took a deep breath and retained from snapping at her. Shaz smiled at her, but Alex could still see the strain in her eyes. She wondered if she still was seeing the stars. Alex opened her mouth to say something about the stars, but instead changed the words.

'Err, Shaz, Where is the Guv's keys?'

She walked up to her desk picked up a pair of keys and handed them to Alex.

'Thanks Shaz, Could you round up Chris and Ray, tell them to pack a bag for a night, and meet me at Luigi's in an hour.'

Alex turned and walked towards the Guv's office and she heard Shaz shout to her 'okay'. She pushed the door open and it banged against the glass. Gene looked up with a face of thunder.

'You know, there is a thing in the police, we call it respect!'

Alex ignored the comment. She closed the door behind her and sat on his desk, barely escaping the glare from him.

'Go home, pack your bag for a day or so and meet me a luigi's. Don't take the car, walk there.'

'What's going on Bols?'

Alex glanced at him, her eyes full of emotions, begging him to understand that she needs to do this, and she needs him there with her.

'Please.'

Gene stood up, towering above her, and nodded his head.

'I'll be there, an hour.'

Pulling at his coat, he left her in his office alone. If this was a few days before she would have taken the opportunity to snoop in here. Things had changed, she trusted him and she knew it was vital to the next few days that they trusted each other blindly. How things have changed.

The warmth hit her immediately. Luigi's was comforting. The friendly owner was always there, full of happiness and his Italian accent always made her smile. It was dark in here, but she embraced it. She had taken the Quattro and checked it to ensure it wasn't being tracked. Keats can't know that she was going to Manchester. Not yet anyway. She slid into a booth at the far end of the restaurant, and took out the writing paper she had bought back in 1981 when she first arrived here. She sat there for 45 minutes, her wrist moving constantly, putting pen to paper and pouring everything into this letter. She did not re-read it; she folded it in half and placed it into the envelope. A single tear fell from her eye as she wrote the recipient down. Another fell as she put it in to small box, which contained a single photo. Her only sanctuary in this world. The last fell as she pulled the clasp on the box and put it away. Alex rubbed at her eyes, making them red but she didn't care. She laid her head down on the seat and let her eyelids drop. The sounds faded and she willed the sleep to come to her, free of the nightmares she usually incurred.

_Authors Note: Please Rate And Review, I am to have a chapter a day until Friday. So will Be finished when Ashes Finishes._


	2. I'm forgetting things

Fairy Tale Of Fenchurch Chapter 2

The streets of London were unusually quiet for this time of day. The sun was shining, casting a warm glow over the place, and a smile on most people's faces. No Gene though. He was feeling glum after his sharp conversation with Alex. Although she had not told him what is going on he had an inkling about it. She wanted to know about Sam, he should have known she wouldn't leave it alone. Alex knew that everything was about to be turned around, but she did not know how or why. Gene lifted his bag over his shoulder as it was leaving marks on his arms. He hadn't walked anywhere in ages, the Quattro was that much a part of him. And he had left it to Bolly, was he mad? He would go with her as she needed him, he would go with her to protect her but he would not help her. This was something only she could do on her own. After this he knew he was going to lose her. She would be gone forever, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

He, just like Alex, was hit by the warmth of Luigi's as he entered it. It was deathly quiet and even Luigi himself was not in sight. Gene left his bag on the bar, under the twinkling lights and swept the room looking for a familiar face. He found himself looking at the slumped body of his DI. She had changed into a simple outfit consisting of jeans, a red top, a pair of shoes and the white jacket she had not worn since last year. He wondered why, after a year, she had decided to wear it again? He thought it had been ruined after he shot her, but this one had not a spot of blood on it. It was unbelievably white, shining and smelling of freshly applied perfume. He took this sight in, it reluctantly strummed at the strings of his heart. She looks so vulnerable and innocent. And also young. It was then the thought of the Quattro squashed its way into his mind. He glanced at Alex again and noticed her hands were clenched tight, and within them were his keys. The sound of the door slamming startled him, and he straightened up to face the rest of CID. Shaz had changed out of her uniform into her typically 80's clothing. Chris and Ray, however, still looked like they had just rolled out of bed.

'Err, Where's Drake?' Chris asked as he looked around. Hunt looked behind him to see Alex's eyes open and leaning up on her elbows. She clocked everyone and began blustering out apologies. Shaz walked closer to speak to Alex.

'Ma'am, where are we going?'

Alex looked at the Guv. She was suddenly wide awake and eager to get going.

'Manchester. Look I know you don't think it's a good idea, but I fear I may not be with you for much longer. I need your help.'

'I don't see how me and Ray will be much help, ma'am.' Chris interrupted.

Gene shot him a look. ' The lady asks for your assistance, now get in the cat you dozy sod!'

The car was incredibly stuffy, with all five of them in the Quattro and both windows open, there was little chance for small talk. It was only once it started to rain and the windows were drawn up that anyone spoke. It was Ray who broke the silence.

'So why exactly are we going to Manchester?'

'It's just…it could be my way home.' Alex answered, not wanting to give too much away yet.

'Why Manchester? It could be anywhere, Newcastle? Cardiff?'

Chris butted in at this point. ' Naa, you don't want to go Cardiff, My brother went there for a weekend out and was never the same since.'

'I once went out with a girl from there. Cor, I tell you now!'

Alex glanced behind her to the squabbling kids in the back seats.

'You're stroking your 'tashe again.'

Ray folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Alex was just glad that conversation had steered off course. She couldn't share with them at the moment that she was here to find out about Sam. She was surprised that they had just followed her, but she guessed that they had built a strong bond over the last few years and they all trusted each other, especially after they had all, except the Guv, had seen stars. It seemed to bring them even closer. I think, secretly, they were all as interested as Alex in finding out the truth, they just did not want to awake the Manc lion in the process. This was by far the final stretch in the race to the ending. She just had to ensure that no-one over took her.

They arrived in Manchester after the sun had set. Gene had arranged a place where they could all stay. An 'old mate' of his was out of town and had allowed him to stay at his place. Gene had said it wasn't much but it was better that sleeping the car. The all tumbled out of the Quattro, stretching their legs out after hours in the car. The street they were in was empty, with rows of houses on either side. The house Gene entered was modestly sized, but it was clear someone would be sleeping in the living room. They all filed into in, everyone just wanted to get into bed. Gene sat himself down on the sofa, and looked up when Chris spoke to him.

'Where we all sleeping?'

'Chris and Ray, you're in the second door on the right upstairs, Shaz you're in the first on the left. Me and Bolly will crash down here. Toilets first on the right and kitchen across the hall.'

Ray and Chris followed Shaz upstairs and shouted ' Goodnight'.

Alex closed the door behind them and walked across to the sofa, but did not sit down. She was unsure how to start a conversation, but instead focused on the sleeping arrangements, There was only one sofa and the floor. A small TV sat in the corner and a lamp at the other end, but nothing else. As she turned back to Gene, he started to stand up. He walked out of the room, living the door ajar. She heard his footsteps on the stairs and she noticed how silent it was in this house. It was quite creepy actually. She sat on the sofa and waited for Gene to return. Within moments of doing this she decided against it and changed into a pair of pyjamas. Silky red and falling just past her ankles and wrists. Her feet were bare and her toenails painted the same colour as her pyjamas. She was just settling down on the sofa when Gene emerged from the doorway, carrying a duvet cover and two pillows. He threw them down on the floor and shut the door behind him with his foot. He left them on the floor and joined Alex on the Sofa. He met her gaze and parted his lips.

'I know you are here to find out about Sam, Bols. You never were one to just leave things alone were you.'

She lowered her gaze.

'Gene, I have to do this. I thought I was home, but it wasn't real. Maybe Sam is the answer to this all.'

Tears were starting to come to her eyes. Her voice wobbled but she continued to talk.

'I'm forgetting things. I don't remember my daughter's birthday or the date of my parent's death Gene! The world is claiming me as one of its own, but….but… I don't belong here. I have to go back to Molly. She needs me… Gene.' She lost control at his name and floods of tears fell from her eyes. She swallowed several times but it did not help. She kept her eyes low, so as to not make Gene uncomfortable. She could feel something wrap its self around her waist. Gene pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest as he squeezed her arm.

'Come on Bolly, You don't want to wake the kids upstairs now do you?'

A smile broke out on her face as he kicked off his boots. He wiped the tears from her eyes and hushed her. She was getting hot and was itching to shred her clothes, but not in front of Gene. She unbuttoned one button on her top and looked into his eyes. Still holding back the tears she spoke again.

'I'm sorry'

He held her eyes there and emotions swirled up behind them both. They knew this could be the last chance, their last night they would see each other. He lifted his hand and tilted her chin towards him. Their lips parted and brushed against each other. It was only then that they both knew that they should have done this years ago, and as they fell asleep later in the night on the same sofa, Gene's arm wrapped around her waist, Alex was no longer sure if she wanted to go back home.


	3. Couldn't resist coming back

Fairy Tale Of Fenchurch Chapter 3

It was the withdrawal of warmth that woke Alex up. The sofa squeaked as Gene hesitantly shifted off it. He opened the door in the same way and his footsteps could be heard on the staircase. Alex couldn't believe that she had done that with Gene, she had wanted it for so long, but always saw it as an impossible feat. The happiness was consumed by the sadness. She was now torn in two. Molly or Gene? She knew it was wrong to pick Gene over her own flesh and blood, but she didn't know how long she had been in this coma in the real world. Molly could have been a grown adult by now, and no longer need her as much. She pushed that prominent decision to the back of her mind, and focused on what she was going to do here. She could go back to Gene and Sam's station, and talk to any officers who worked with them. She knew that perhaps their old pub would be a good place to go as well, if they went there anywhere as much as this lot visit Luigi's, the bartender would have a lot to say. Alex's head snapped to the door, which had gone. In its place was darkness. She stood, the duvet falling elegantly to the floor, and walked up to the edge of the door. A wind whistled in her ears. Stars again, Alex's mouth dropped in awe. Her lips became dry and her breaths heavier. She put her foot over the frame of the door, and the gust of wind picked up and threw her off her feet. She went flying across the room, her back slammed into the hard wall, and she slid down the wall to the floor. It was then she heard the frantic footsteps and the slamming of a door.

'Bolly! Bolly, what happened?'

Gene leaned down beside her. Alex opened her eyes and looked over at the door. It was closed. Gene was half dressed, his trousers on, but his shirt was half done up. He was clearly worried, it was etched all over his face. Alex stood up and attempted to walk, but her legs were like jelly and Gene had to catch her. He lifted her off her feet, like he did when he first brought her into CID, and laid her on the sofa.

'Alex, What happened?'

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again, but it was like a silent scream. Alex was scared. Gene felt her forehead and muttered 'water'. He left the room, and returned within seconds with a glass of cold water. She took it from his hands and finished the glass. He took the glass from her trembling hands and laid it on the table beside him.

'Talk to me Bolly. Say it. I need to hear it'

'I…I think I… I think I love you.' It came out soft and brittle. She clung to him, she didn't need to hear it from him. She knew it.

Gene showed no emotion on his face as Alex clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her aswell, and as he did so, the weirdest thing happened. Gene could hear the sounds of clinking glass and music being played, he could have sworn it was a Bowie song, the loud voice of Nelson spoke a few words, but Gene did not pick them up. Only once the light returned did he notice that it had been dark. Alex loosened her grip and Gene kissed her softly on the lips. They both stood, and turned as the door opened to reveal Shaz, Chris and Ray. Although Gene and Alex were not touching, they seemed to sense something had happened. Gene walked past them shouting; 'What are you waiting for? Get in the Car!'

They arrived at a small building, a sign overhead stating it was The Railway Arms. It was clearly not open, but there was an open space of green opposite. The all tumbled out of the car and Ray was the first to open his mouth.

'I miss this place, We had some good memories in here Guv.'

Chris answered him. ' I wonder if he still has that TV that Sam brought in back in '73.'

Gene interrupted this due to the confused expression on Shaz's face. 'That's if Nelson is still here. Right, a kick about then a quick drink before Bolly knickers here digs deeper into my territory.'

The boys all followed Gene over to the bit of green and a football was produced. Gene shredded his coat and joined in with the game. Shaz walked up to Alex. She looked striking today, her hair had a healthy shine and dramatic eye makeup emphasised the deep colour of them. Alex smiled as she approached her, but it was Shaz who was first to initiate the conversation.

'Morning Ma'am. You know you said you saw stars?'

'Yes. Have you been seeing more of them?' Alex inquired.

'Well, Ray and Chris have both seen them too, and when we were walking back from Luigi's, all three of us saw them again. I thought I was going mad, but we all can't be, can we?'

'I hope not Shaz. Let's hope things are a bit clearer after this trip.'

Shaz smiled and held onto Alex's arm.

'You always say about leaving. Don't. You have too many people here who would miss you ma'am. We need to stick together.'

Alex gave her a grim smile and returned to watch the game, Chris was picking himself up from the floor and looked up as the heavens opened and rain began to fall. Chris ran back over to Shaz and Alex and Ray and Gene walked back towards the car. Chris turned to look at the pub.

'It hasn't changed one bit. A lot of memories in there.'

Chris tapped the window and looked inside. He couldn't see anything so he walked up to the door and twisted the handle. It clicked and opened a little. He turned his head and shouted behind him to the Guv.

'Look at this, It's open Guv!'

Gene and Ray came over to him, their hair and shoulders sprinkled with raindrops. Gene pushed past him and rested his hand on the door, he applied some pressure and it swung open. They all followed him into the bar, it was pitch black but Ray shut the door behind them all. A light flickered on and lit up the room. Several small tables and chairs were dotted around the room and a bar ran the length of one wall. Bottles and glasses littered the area behind the bar. A television was on the bar top also. It was a warm, cosy place, that she could see Gene, Ray and Chris settle into a few years ago.

'Best pint of bitter in Manchester' Gene announced as he sat at one of the stools at the bar.

'Hasn't changed has it. Just reminds me of Sam. He always took a shine to the bartender too.' Ray inputted.

'Nelson. I think we have all heard his voice recently.' Chris added quietly. Gene snapped his head round. He remembered back in the house when he had heard that voice, It was obvious now that he needed to come here. But why? What did Gene Hunt need to gain from coming here? He walked into one of the rooms of the main area of the pub. Alex followed him.

'I bet they were at it last night' Ray said under his breath but Shaz heard him and shot him a look.

'What?'

Alex went into the room on the left, whereas Gene entered the one on the right. Alex's room looked like the inside of a filling cabinet. Piles of paper, and receipts. All typed and organised into neat piles. Alex flicked through some of them but found nothing of interest. She dropped to her knees and peered under a desk. There was a small box, the size of a pencil case, with a lock on it. Alex pulled at it but it didn't budge. She lifted it up and peered underneath it. Stuck to the bottom was a piece of paper with the words scribbled in pencil.

'Got a new DI up in London I hear? Not as good as me I hope! Couldn't resist coming back to the old boozer? I left you a little something. I'm sure the great Hunt could open this one.'

She turned it back over and looked at it. A hand clasped over her shoulder, she gasped but turned to see the one person she needed to see.

'Did Sam give you a key before he left?'

'What's going on Bols?'

She handed him the box. He turned it twice in his hand and read the message. He rummaged around in his pocket and produced a key which looked to fit the lock.

'Sam left me with just this Key. Said that I would know when to use it.'

He fitted the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked and the lock fell open. Alex moved closer to Gene to see what he was about to reveal. He lifted the lid and let it fall back on itself. He picked up the contents of the Box. A single picture and sheet of lined paper with Sam's writing on it. Gene and Alex both looked at each other. Fear in their eyes and Gene pulled her closer once again. He would protect her.


	4. What year did you die, Gene?

Fairy tale Of Fenchurch Chapter 4

Sam knew this was the last time he would be here in The Railway Arms. It was gone midnight, but he had to make sure no-one knew he was here. He sat there for an hour straight, writing and re-writing this letter, enclosing a picture of the bastard who was behind this and locking it up in the box which, when the time was right, Gene would come and find. Reports from London said that he had a new DI who claimed to be from 2008. It was this information that prompted Sam to leave this information. If she was anything like him, she would come to Manchester, and she would do so with Gene. She would find out the truth without putting Sam in danger. He hid it in the backroom of Nelson's pub and left quickly. Sam had one place he needed to go. He knew his old flat was left empty, as no-one felt it should be used. He had a feeling Gene left it so he had a place to come back to. Walking up them stairs to his flat, thoughts of Annie flooded back. Tears again fell from his eyes, but were brushed away by thoughts of Hunt calling him a soft, Nancy boy. A smile cracked out on his face and as he sat on his old bed he would do anything to return to his life with Hunt and Annie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She uttered the single word softly, fear dense in her voice and her heart sinking.

'Gene?'

His eyes wavered from hers, and instead focused on the door. His mind was racing. He never did like the slimy git, but what Sam was saying was ridiculous. How did he know this much about Alex? About what would happen and how. How did Sam know he would come here, and do so with Alex? Sam was sharp and in tune, but this was taking it further than even he would think. Gene couldn't be who Sam was saying he was. He was aware that things had changed, but this was stupid.

'Is it true Gene? What he is saying?'

'I don't know Alex.'

She looked him in the eyes.

'Is this world just the halfway house? Are we just stuck here now? Gene, He knows about the stars! We've all seen them. Shaz and Chris and Ray have heard the music! All clues to the bigger mystery, Sam knew what it was and he was forced to leave. It happened to him and now it's happening to me…to us.'

She was scared shitless, and he could tell. Sam had everything for him here, she was always talking about going back to this 'daughter' of hers. Gene was sure he would lose her to this. All the time he thought he was protecting here, but all he has done has bolted her to this world. She should be mad, furious, but she seemed to be intrigued, scared all the same.

'He says he found the truth, that our body is on its last chance in the 'real world' but our mind has left. Back to the time where the world as we know it was formed, my parent's death, the disappearance of Sam's dad. Why did you come back Gene? How long have you been here, do you even remember?'

The silence was killing her and he knew it. Alex knew this didn't answer all the questions. What about the Copper she keeps seeing? Keats, is he trying to 'reclaim' her mind from Gene's hands? Why the stars and music, is that their clues that they have been cleared of all 'real' memories? Seeing stars. There was so many more questions here she needed to know.

'Alex, We don't even know Sam wrote this.'

'Yes we do Gene, Don't deny it.'

He pursed his lips. 'I'm not keeping you here Alex. You can leave whenever you want.'

'You know I can't.'

Alex spoke again.

'What year did you die ,Gene?'

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He couldn't think straight, it was too confusing for him. He isn't keeping anyone here. He knew it was Sam who wrote that. Gene turned back to Alex. She looked close to tears. Alex remember back to last year, when she told Gene the truth and he brushed it away without a doubt. Was he scared then?

'Do I mean nothing to you, Gene? Can you not even tell me, even when I know the truth?'

Her voiced cracked at the same moment the door creaked open and Chris, Ray and Shaz walked in. All looked startled and shaken up, as if they, too, know the truth. Shaz ran her fingers through her hair several times and opened her mouth as if to talk, but decided against it. Chris stood there like a melon while Ray leaned on the wall, puffing on a cigarette. Gene walked past the and through the door, Alex followed him, eager to find out more from him. Only when she was walking past him did it struck her. She was dead. If what Sam was saying was true, she would never speak to Molly again. She would never get home. Nothing was bleeding through from 2008, like before she 'returned'. It was the same with Sam. A short-lived stay before you are plunged back to the place you are supposed to be. You may fight, but she knew it was helpless. She wouldn't stop though. Only when she rubbed her eyes did she feel the water collected there. Alex didn't try to stop herself. She sat on the stool by the bar and cried her eyes out, until her heart no longer felt so heavy and the great weight in her stomach was gone. She felt as if someone had sucked out her insides and replaced them with water, gushing around. Alex was going to be sick, so she rushed to the door, as she did not know where the bathroom was. She flung it open and was sick before she could even look around. The sound startled her, the loudness of it.

'Not on my bloody shoes Bolly! You better get it off!'

This was joined by laughter from Ray and Chris. Silenced by a glare from the Guv. Shaz rushed up to her, and rubbed her back.

'Come on, let's get you back inside and sit you down.'

She guided her inside and sat her on the chair closest to the door. Shaz produced a glass of water; it was warm but Alex still drunk it without complaints. Her mind was swirling with a thousand and one things. How could so many people, suffer such life-turning events that they are forced back here? Alex was focused on learning each person's secret troubles and finding out where they are from.

Gene sat down opposite Alex. The others were at the opposite end of the room, helping themselves to Nelson's stash of booze. He looked at Alex with a strong gaze. Gene's mind was racing with so much information, but he dealt with it one thing at a time.

'So, according to Sam, Shaz, Chris and Ray all suffered a turning point in their lives and when they died they returned back to it?'

Alex nodded her head.

'Bullshit. He's playing games with your mind Bolly.'

'I don't think he is, it's true for both me and Sam. And I know it is true for you too. Gene, Do you think you can haunt yourself?'

He looked at her with a blank expression. He downed the glass in front of him and looked behind Alex.

'Oh Shit. It looks like we have a visitor.'

Alex swivelled in her chair and looked in the direction Gene was staring. You couldn't make out who it was from the outline, but it was defiantly a girl. She turned and fled. Gene stood and ran after her, everyone else following suit. Bad day to wear heels, Alex thought to herself as she slowly followed behind them. Chris, slightly in front of her, yelled forward to the Guv.

'Can you see who it is yet?'

No answer followed but Alex slammed into Chris, as he just stopped in the doorway of a room to look at the person Gene now had in his hands. The words Ray muttered summed it all up.

'Holy Shit.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keats stood with his back to the door in his office. He thought it had been quite recently and when he had walked into CID to find most of them gone, he knew that his plan had worked. He thought Alex had gone to look at the grave he had shown her. He thought Gene had gone running after to her to stop her finding out the truth. Little did he know she had gone instead to Manchester. Instead of Hunt's world falling to pieces, it would be his. And it would be so sweet for Alex to watch him go.


	5. Hewas a little less like the Sam we knew

Fairy Tale Of Fenchurch Chapter 5

The lady in Gene's arms crashed to the floor and Gene rushed to check on her. Ray and Chris had looks of pure disbelief on their faces, whereas Shaz didn't have clue what was happening, or who this woman was. Alex, wobbling slightly in her heels, joined Gene and propped the dark haired lady up and ensure she was stable. The woman had a soft, kind face, which looked as if it had been through a recent loss. Her eyes were a soft blue and avoiding the gazes of the boys, but she seemed comfortable looking at Alex. She supported her slim frame by using her elbows and as Alex studied her more, her mind flicked back to the pictures. The picture of Sam and his girlfriend standing together, smiling and laughing. This girl is Annie. She had disappeared after the 'death' of Sam, or so everyone said. Things were getting weirder and weirder the more Alex looked into this. Her eyes shot up to Gene, who's emotions were a mixture of anger and surprise. He clearly thought that Annie was dead. Annie opened her mouth and for the first time she spoke.

'I don't know where to begin, Guv.'

Alex shot Gene a look, she could tell he was going to let rip, but Alex interrupted.

'Annie, You don't know me. I'm DI Alex Drake, I knew Sa…'

'I know you.' Annie cut in. She continued on the looks of confusion on Alex's otherwise understanding face. 'Sam. He was told about you before the crash.'

'How? I wasn't even here in 1980!' Alex exclaimed. Gene cut over her.

'Annie, Tell us what happened to Sam.'

She took a deep breath, clearly holding back tears.

'Guv. He's…He's dead.'

Gene turned his back to them all, hiding his feelings. Pretending Sam to be dead was different. There was always that little hope that you would see him again, or that he would leave a message. Now any chance of that happening had been diminished. He had been ripped from his grasps 3 years ago, but, as much as they clashed, they had been good friends and he hoped he would one day get to hear from him again. It seemed laughable looking back. Someone behind him cleared their voice, and Gene turned to face them. Chris and Ray were both examining Annie like something they had never seen before, both with their arms folded and lips pressed tightly closed. Shaz looked like a bystander to an event she did not fully understand. Alex was…scared. The other couldn't see it but Gene could. She was petrified. Alex thought the truth would bring her comfort and peace of mind. Perhaps even a way home, but instead Alex feared for everyone's lives. Annie looked uncomfortable sitting on the chair in the corner, her arms wrapped around her pale arms and her gaze limited to the floor. Gene turned to Ray.

'Get in the car, and drive back the house we stayed in last night. Take Shaz and Chris with you.'

Ray nodded, took the keys to the unmarked police car, and followed the others out of the room, leaving the stars of the show in the musky room.

Gene sat the other side of the table Annie was at and called Alex over, encouraging her to follow suit. Alex complied, sliding into the next seat. The arrangements unnerved Alex, it was as if they were in the interview room, interrogating Annie. She didn't say anything however, she just left it as it was. Gene clasped his hands together and leaned forward onto the desk.

'Annie. When did you last see Sam?'

She swallowed loudly, and her voice, at first, was crackly and unsure.

'About 4 months ago. He would be gone for months and then come back for a few days and take off. I was in a safe house in Hyde.'

Alex leaned forward and tilted her head in sympathy.

'How do you know he is dead, Annie?'

'He… When he last came back, he told me that he was dying. That his mind couldn't take it anymore and that Jim had taken him. Then I found his body. It was here, in the pub. I took it to the empty grave we 'buried' him in after the crash, and put him there. It was hard.' She burst into tears, falling from her eyes steadily and she put her head in her hands. As she did so Alex mouthed to Gene, 'Jim?'. Gene touched Annie softly on the arm and she lifted her head, the tears slowing. She looked him in the eyes and whispered, 'Sorry.'

'It's okay, I would have done the same. Annie, this is important. Who's Jim?'

'Just before the crash, Sam started to receive letters from someone signing himself off as Jim. They claimed that he knew where Sam was really from and that his time here was up. Whatever that means. It was then he went to you, he needed to get this guy off his back. But it didn't work. Within a week he got another one, this time telling him to meet him at a place. Sam didn't return back home for 5 months. It was agony for me, but then out of the blue he returned. But he wasn't the same, this continued, and each time he came back he was a little less like the Sam we all know.'

Alex was getting worried now. She prodded a little deeper.

'Did Sam ever tell you anything else? Like what happened when he left, or what Jim's last name was?'

'No, no' Annie insisted. 'But Sam did let it slip once that his last name was Keys, or Kets?'

'Keats?' Alex and Gene said at the same time, looking at each other. Gene stood up and Alex followed suit.

'I know where he will be'

Gene turned, 'Where?'

Alex produced a picture, and on the back was the address, written in her scruffy handwriting. Gene took it and stuffed it in his pocket of his dark, long overcoat. Nodding his head at Annie to follow them he returned to the bar of the pub and exited out of the front door. Alex turned to Annie and asked her the question she was dying to know the answer of.

'Annie, How do you know my name?'

'It was in one of the letters. About how after Sam it was his friend Alex Drake. He looked you up and found out you were the Guv's DI. He attempted to go and find you, but he passed away before he could get to London.'

'Oh, Annie.' Alex felt a strong connection between them and although she hardly knew her she wrapped her arms around the girl, and hoped that it comforted her a little. She had been dragged into this when she shouldn't have been and Sam had tried to protect her, but instead she was picking up the pieces. She released herself from the hug and remained her eyes on Annie.

'One last question, I promise.' Annie smiled knowingly.

'I never saw Jim, but I have heard him speaking. I could probably identify his voice.'

'Thank you Annie. It must have been tough. I'm going to ask you to come with us as we meet the guy we believe took Sam from you. We only want you to identify him.'

Annie nodded her head and, with her heart heavy, she followed Gene Hunt out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gene was already in the Quattro when Alex and Annie arrived. His eyes had lost its usual sparkle but he had such a determined face on Alex was certain he would do anything to catch the bastard who killed his DI. The silence only confirmed this observation, the dense atmosphere was unnerving but Gene and Alex both knew that they needed to do this. As much as Alex wanted to run away, she would do anything for Gene and the memory of Sam, a guy she hardly knew but had been bonded with only by the worlds they had both occupied and the people they had grew to love. It was these things that had drawn Jim to them, to try and destroy them. And it was these things that would ensure that they wouldn't let him get to Gene. And it was these things that united them. They would revenge Sam's death and the pain that Keats had caused. And Alex would make sure it was Gene who did so.


	6. The Sound Of A Gunshot

Fairy Tale Of Fenchurch- The Final Countdown.

The lush green hill dominated the surrounding buildings. It was a stark contrast to the dull grey brick of the farmhouses and similar buildings, and the bland scarecrow standing guard over them. In fact from here it looked like a copper. The Quattro pulled to a halt and Gene was just about to get out when 3 gunshots whipped through the air. The first missed, the second hit the open door and the third into the side. Without thinking Gene ducked, slamming the door shut and diving into the lap of Alex. She was startled but ducked too, to avoid any bullets that did reach its target.

'What the hell? That raving lunatic has a gun!'

Gene shouted over the gunshots, not lifting his head. Annie was lying flat across the back seats, not daring to look up. Then as quickly as they started they stopped. Gene got up and opened the door with such force it almost flew off its hinges.

'You Bastard! You shot my car!'

Gene stood there, brave as a lion. The perpetrator revealed themselves and walked towards the car.

'I've filed my report, Hunt. You can't change anything now.'

Annie tapped Alex's arm, she was still lying down, but now peeking a look outside.

'It's him, Alex, The guy who killed him'

Alex nodded and told her to stay in the Quattro. She opened her door and leaned across the roof. A gun In her hand, not that she wanted to use it. Jim looked at her and smiled. What a creep. He edged closer towards them, but stopped when Gene reminded him of the gun in his hand by tightening his grip on the trigger. Keats held his hands up in the air, then removed his glasses and held them in his hands, using them while he was talking to emphasise his points.

'Alex, glad to see you saw the truth in all the rubbish. Hunt isn't who you think he is. The lies, the deception.' He dropped his voice to barely a whisper. 'Three years Alex. How does it feel to think you know someone, when really they are just playing with your mind?'

Alex remained silent but held his glare. She wasn't going to back down, or let him see her fear. When she did not reply, he continued.

'But it's not the first time it's happened is it Gene? Remember a guy called Sam Tyler, your DI. Except you killed him didn't you. Shoved his car in a river and said it was an accident.' Jim Laughed. 'Oh, but I unearthed you, Hunt. I brought you down brick by brick and you don't have enough cement to build it back up again.' He ended with a smug smile and placed his glasses back on his nose.

'You have nothing to put it your report, Jimbo. Class A bullshitter you are.' Gene walked towards Jim and held the gun in front him, pointed at Keats.

'You deserve this, No, you deserve worse you scumbag!' Gene rested the gun on Jim's chest and his eyes did not waver from Keats for a second. 'You are not untouchable Keats. You got Sam, and you tried to get Alex, but you will not get me.'

The sound of a gunshot.

The spillage of blood.

The lifeless corpse on the floor.

The screams from Alex.

The cries from Gene.

The last breath from Annie.

That was how she saw it. Step by step, sentence by sentence. Annie had clambered out of the car and leaned on the Quattro but Keats had clocked her and without the Guv noticing, he had aimed it at her and pulled the trigger. She fell to the floor without a sound and left this world silently, as if she had no more tears or pain left in her to express. It was in that moment that over the hill came a white car and pulled up by the Quattro. Out clambered Ray,Chris and Shaz. When they saw the body and Keats with the gun still aimed at Annie, they let out a collective gasp. Ray, without thinking, lifted the gun in his hands and shot, three times, the person who had killed some of the most important people in their lives. Keats didn't fall to the floor, he seemed to float. He rested softly on the hard floor and clutched at the gunshot wounds. He's face dropped and fell silent. Gene turned his back on the traitor and walked towards Annie. He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the soft grass beside the scarecrow. He dropped to his knees, and he crouched over her, her head in his hand. Alex walked up behind him and softly placed her hand on his shoulder, as a sign of sympathy. Gene let her go and stood, releasing himself from Alex's soft grip and walking to the Quattro, not looking at anyone. Alex strode towards Chris, and told him to take Annie's body away, he complied and took Ray with him. A soft voice came from behind her, the source of which was Shaz.

'Ma'am, Do you want me to go back to CID?' Alex nodded her head and told her to inform them of Keats' death but not to tell them any details or about Annie. Shaz turned and got into the unmarked police car while Alex got into the Quattro. The door squeaked as it shut and Gene looked up at Alex, he looked like he had been through a lot. Alex reached out and laid a hand on his thigh, and looked into his eyes.

'It's important to me, I need to know, we need to share this if we can move on' Alex asked him with a pure longing to know in her voice. Gene returned the look but waited a few minutes before answering.

'I don't remember a lot. I was a young copper and I was shot, went straight through the eye. Woke up here and made it my own. I am the Manc lion after all. I don't even remember the year, or the name of anyone I used to know. That comes with age I suppose.'

Alex half smiled at how he hasn't changed a bit. She understood now, he didn't want to remember. He moved on and so would she. The others would share their stories if and when they wanted too. However, at this one moment, it was just Gene's story that mattered to her.

'Shall we just move on Gene?'

He nodded and opened the door to find Ray and Chris standing about having a fag.

'Get off your lazy arses and get in the car!' He shut the door and turned to Alex. 'They are still bloody useless dead!' Alex laughed and she found her memories drifting from her, so much so, she couldn't even clutch at straws as to what they were. Her memories consisted now of the day she joined the force and when she first became a DI. Not of a bullet to the head and a blonde daughter. She knew that her and Gene would have a good life together, they wouldn't be soppy or lovey-dovey, but Alex would love him no matter what. As they drove away and Gene turned on the radio a classic bowie hit was played. Ashes to Ashes, Alex could have sworn that it had some meaning, but nothing but a floating red balloon came to mind. She turned the station over and it was the start of her life in 1983, not that she even knew it.

_Authors note: Thank you for reading this! I appreaciate all the reviews, I really do. I apologize though, as I don't think this is my best, and if it was not for the fact this has to be up before the end of ashes I wouldn't post it. I will be writing more, and a lot better things soon, so please, stick with me and I will continue to write ashes and mars! x_


End file.
